


A Very Weasley New Year

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Let the New Year Slither In Drabble Event, Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Teasing, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: George convinces Pansy that there's nowhere better to celebrate the new year than at the Burrow.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Kudos: 13
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	A Very Weasley New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den Let the New Year Slither In One Shot Event!  
> Character prompt: Pansy Parkinson  
> New Year Celebration Word/Phrase Prompt: Sparklers
> 
> Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

“Are you sure your family doesn’t mind me coming to the Burrow for New Year’s Eve?” Pansy asked, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. 

George stopped what he was doing and moved closer to Pansy. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. “Pans, love, they definitely don’t mind. Besides, I told you, my mum was even bummed that you didn’t make it for Christmas.”

“I still feel like they don’t like me,” Pansy murmured.

George steadied her shoulders. “Pans, love, my family doesn’t dislike you. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. You were able to pull me out of my depressive funk when no one else could. After losing Fred, I was just going through the motions. You, though, you wouldn’t have any of that. You stormed into my life and demanded my attention. You were bossy and demanding, and I loved that.”

Pansy took a deep breath. “I love you, you know that, right?”

George kissed her gently. “I love you, too, Pans. Now, let’s get going. We’ve got champagne, desserts, and fun waiting for us.” 

“Okay,” Pansy said, nodding. Placing her hand into George’s, she felt better about heading to see his family.

* * *

“Pansy, we’re so happy you’re here!” Molly Weasley said, coming over and pulling Pansy in for a tight hug. Surprised, Pansy hugged her back after a moment. “You’re looking thin, my George isn’t feeding you enough, is he? I’ll send you home with some food,” she said, patting her on the back before casting a questioning glare to George. 

Pansy blushed. “He’s been feeding me just fine,” she assured the older woman. “But I wouldn’t turn down your cooking,” she admitted. 

“Mum, I feed her just fine,” George groaned, shaking his head. “Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I swear.”

“Perfect!” Molly said. “Well, there’s champagne and punch in the kitchen, along with some snacks. Everyone’s floating around the house until George gets the fireworks set.”

“Will you be okay if I head outside to get them set, actually?” George asked, whispering into Pansy’s ear.

She nodded. “Yes, I’ll get some champagne.” She kissed George on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen. 

“Hi, Pansy!” Hermione greeted her warmly. 

“Hi,” Pansy replied. “Here for the champagne.” 

“A girl after my own heart,” Hermione teased, winking before gesturing towards the bottle. 

Out of everyone, Hermione had been the most accepting of Pansy into the Weasley clan. Of course, Pansy- and everyone else - had expected Hermione to marry Ron… She had surprised them all by marrying the second eldest, Charlie. Pouring herself a glass, she turned to Hermione. 

“Come on, let’s go into the sitting room,” Hermione said.

Pansy followed her, grateful for Hermione for most of the night. George came and spent some time with her, but it was mostly Pansy and Hermione chatting. Percy’s new wife, Audrey, had come over at one point to chat, and while Pansy didn’t know her very well, she seemed sweet.

“It’s about ten minutes to midnight!” Ron said, shouting throughout the house. “Let’s take this party outside!”  
There was a large chorus of excitement as everyone got up and made their way outside. Smiling, Pansy gripped her champagne glass, swallowing the rest of her drink before putting it down. She followed the crowd outside, ready to celebrate the new year with the Weasleys. 

The excitement was contagious. She was so glad that George convinced her to come. He was right, there was nothing like a Weasley family celebration. 

“Fireworks all set?” Pansy said as George came over to join her, a sparkler in hand. She accepted the sparkler, grinning as he lit it with his wand. She looked at it warily. “This isn’t going to explode or anything, right?”

“You wound me!” George said, putting his hand on his chest. Grinning, he lit the tip of his own sparkler. “It’s just a regular sparkler. Nothing magical or fancy about it.” He grinned cheekily. “Perfectly safe.”

“Can never be too sure about you,” Pansy teased. 

There was a loud bang somewhere in the yard. Looking around, Pansy had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Ron was covered in confetti. “George!” he shouted, huffing as everyone laughed. Pansy turned and arched a brow at George. 

He shrugged. “I said yours was safe… Never said anyone else’s was.”

Pansy laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” 

George grinned. “Can’t help it. Besides, I can’t resist riling Ron up.” 

Taking a step back, she eyed his sparkler warily. 

George waved it in the air, grinning. “Relax, love, it’s safe.”

Pansy waved her own sparkler around, drawing patterns and designs as it burned. When it finally died out, she let out a happy sigh. “I can’t even tell you the last time I used a sparkler.”

“One of our newer products,” George said. “It’s been a hit… Both the prank and regular ones.” 

“As long as the prank ones are safe.”

“Of course,” George said, waving his own before it died out. 

“Almost time!” Someone shouted. 

“Fireworks are set to go,” George shouted back. “Start the countdown!”

"Ten, nine, eight…"

Everyone gathered outside the Burrow began the countdown, but Pansy paid them no attention. She only had eyes for George.

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Can you believe it?" she whispered in George’s ear. "Just last year you gave me our first kiss."

George nodded. "It's been a crazy year, but I’m glad we found each other."

"Me too," Pansy retorted, tightening her grip on him, grinning as she recalled how they got together. She had stormed into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, half-demanding, half-begging for him to give her a job. He did, to both of their surprises, and then he asked her to dinner. Their initial months of dating had been explosive, and now, the two of them were perfectly comfortable with each other. They were in a good place in their relationship. "I wouldn't change it for anything,” she said softly, gazing into his eyes.

"Me either," George said firmly, cupping her cheek. 

"Three, two, one…"

"Happy new year," Pansy said, crashing her lips into George’s. George returned the kiss with equal vigour, savouring every sensation.


End file.
